Lycanthropy
|preceded_by = Clash |level_number=15 |followed_by = Cool Friends }} Lycanthropy is the fifteenth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Level Description About Lycanthropy is a boss battle that features a Corrupted Cactus once again after its chase previously. Some of the level's layout is directly borrowed from Dubwoofer Substep, such as the spikes falling down from the "ceiling" and the hazardous water that acts as the level's borders. In some parts of the level, parts of the cactus are used as direct and indirect attacks. It is considered a harder boss level of the game, but as not as difficult than the following boss levels. Story Event BEFORE: After narrowly avoiding getting destroyed by the Corrupted Cactus, the Cube reaches up to the summit of the Volcano, where the first of the three pieces of the Tree of Life is at. A Pentagon appears near at the mouth of the volcano. Upon selecting the level, just as the Cube is about to start Lycanthropy, another Cactus pops out from the mouth of the Volcano and jumps in after it. AFTER: Once the player completes the level, the player will transition to Industry. Layout First Phase: After a few seconds in the level, spikes appear on the borders, "ceiling" and "ground" surrounding the player, before the Cactus pops out and there is a huge water splash as the pink "sea" appears below the player. The Cactus starts shimmying around, spraying hazardous "water droplets" around, as it moves from the right to the left and stops before it hits the right border again. Once it stops, the Cactus will jump into the "water" and one spinning Cactus head appears. It will collide with the "ceiling" before it "collides" with the "water" and another Cactus head pops out. As that is happening, the left border disappears, with another Cactus head popping out. It happens with the right border as well, with another Cactus head popping out, making it a total of four Cactus heads that the player has to avoid. Soon after, a sequence similar to the first phase in Dubwoofer Substep, where the "ceiling" spikes start falling down, one by one at a time, with another spike coming in after one has fallen. This continues until the beat drops. Second Phase: Right before the beat drop, the "ceiling" disappears and the Cactus heads stop spinning and drop back into the water. At the beat drop, the Cactus boss has now donned a new look, with a larger body and a menacing face. It then attacks in a pattern just like how the previous Cactus had attacked in the "minigame sequence", Chip Zeal, where it shakes its body as large spikeballs appear from the left and make an arching motion, then the Cactus proceeds to jump into the water, causing spikeballs to appear in two rows in the same arch formation, away from the center, before it jumps back up and dives deeper, causing larger spikeballs to appear just like the first ones. From there, the Cactus boss disappears, and the "ceiling" border returns. Third Phase: During this phase, Cacti heads will jump out from the water and act as the exploding spikeballs. The first time, it will be two Cacti heads. The second time, it will also be two heads, but the distance between them will be shorter, with the last time being with three Cacti heads. Once those explode, the ceiling once again disappears and the Cactus boss appears just as a large head, that has spikeballs emanating from the left and right and certain angles in-between with enough space for the player(s). The Cactus boss head will then shoot pink lasers in all directions, glow white and drop back into the water, where it will then revert to its second form. A huge splash happens and the Cactus is seen again, "fist" bopping and bobbing up and down, as the Exploding Cacti heads reappear. There will be a total of 6 heads for the player to dodge. Final Phase: The Cactus boss shakes like crazy, spewing "water droplets" as it did in the beginning, but this time it will only shimmy around. The hazards here are the Exploding Cacti heads again, the ceiling border and the Cactus boss occasionally jumping from the beat. This goes on until the 7th Cactus head explodes and the Cactus Boss jumps back into the water, which remains until the player(s) cross the "finishing line". Trivia * This level introduces the composer Cardi. There are no other soundtracks in this game that are composed by them. * Lycanthropy is a supernatural transformation from a man to a wolf or a wolf-being. This situation fits for the case of this level, where a cactus transforms into a corrupted cactus after falling down to the corrupted waters, as seen before the level. It is also for the case of the Cactus that is the boss of the level, as it transformed from a simple small pink cactus with a mouthless desolate look on its face, to a larger cactus with an evil face with fangs. ** According to TV Tropes, this is considered foreshadowing for later on in the game * Unlike Dubwoofer Substep where the water goes away before the finishing line appears, the water in this level remains until after the line is crossed Gallery Level15_Selection.png|Level selection LycanthropyBeginning1.png|The first appearance of the Corrupted Cactus boss LycanthropyBeginning2.png|The Corrupted Cactus beginning his first attack in the First Phase Lycanthropy2.png|A lone Cactus head spinning around at the beginning of The Second Phase Lycanthropy3.png|Some Cacti heads spinning around in The Second Phase Lycanthropy4.png|The Corrupted Cactus' new look at the beginning of The Third Phase Lycanthropy5.png|Cacti heads appearing and exploding as The Corrupted Cacti dances in the middle Lycanthropy6.png|The Corrupted Cactus disappeared for a bit Lycanthropy7.png|The Cactus reappearing Lycanthropy8.png|The Cactus dancing and shimmying around, like in the beginning, for the final phase Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels